


[Podfic] This Is Tomorrow

by sophinisba



Series: This Is Tomorrow podfics [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Glinda's story read aloud: "Christina's got a flying bus and Torchwood may be trying to stead her PA; if she doesn't get off this planet soon she might just have to rule it."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41665) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



> Made for cantarina in the first edition of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange. 
> 
> See the next works in this series for the remix and a podbook of both.
> 
> The fabulous paraka [also podficced this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/617676) and its remix, at #ITPE 2012! As always, I am grateful to paraka for hosting my podfics on her webspace, and for everything she does for the podfic community.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DoctorWho/This%20Is%20Tomorrow.mp3) | **Size:** 8.3 MB | **Duration:** 18 minutes

  
---


End file.
